Life or Something Like It
by Comet Wong
Summary: Sequel to the Untold Tale, how exactly wilL Juliana adjust to a new life in an Elven Kingdom?Or Better yet, how will the Elves adjust to her? Chap 5 up!
1. Prologue: The King is Troubled

**"Life or Something Like it"**

by: Comet Wong

_Dedicated to:_

_"Mellon nin"_

_Thank you all for staying with me through all times I have been writing! Stay with me always!_

_"Hiril nin and Hir nin"_

_"My parents, thank you for all you have done for me!"_

_"Nithiel and Curu-edhel"_

_"I have done as you asked, may you finally stop bugging me!"_

Author's note: This is a sequel to **The Untold Tale**, which tells of Juliana and Legolas' adventures after the Quest. Like the Untold Tale, most of the characters in this book is not mine and are merely borrowed from J.R.R. Tolkien, the brilliant author of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Nevertheless, I do hope you still come to love this story…Enjoy!!

**Prologue **

**The King is Troubled**

King Thranduil of Mirkwood was troubled. Times like that were rare, the King was often the epitome of calmness and serenity despite an impending disaster. It was that kind of attitude that was expected out of a King of a heavily dangerous kingdom where attacks, not from outside but from within would often besiege his people. It was a trait that his people looked up to for strength. It was often this mask of calmness that made King Thranduil accept and make decisions emotionlessly. However, today was not one of those cases.

There were times when King Thranduil was troubled and it never meant any good. Not for the king and certainly not for his advisors. At the moment, the King of the Woodland Realm, though impressively dressed in dark green robes that resembled the shadows of leaves and a crown of silver etched with leaves and dotted with red jewels as berries was resting above his golden head, he was standing stiff-straight, before his throne of carven wood. A little behind him stood another golden-haired elf, but she was dressed less grandly and looked calmer than the king at the moment. She was also the only one who could address the king without his title in some occasions, and the elf thought one of them was now.

"Thranduil," she spoke, barely containing the amused grin she had. "It would do you well to relax. There will be a chance that you might turn into stone with that stiffness of yours."

King Thranduil merely glanced over his shoulder to look at this elf. "Relax?' the king spoke the word as if he had not heard it before. ' How could I possibly relax in a time such as this, Raie?" The King of Mirkwood gave the double doors that led to his throne room another glance. "No reply has been sent to us from Legolas. I know that he is well, but why does he not say so himself? And perhaps while he doing so explain the rumours that reached us of this new woman he is with. A woman whom I fear is mortal and definitely not suited for him."

Queen Raie, for indeed, she was his queen and Legolas' mother moved towards her husband, intending to comfort him. "I know that he is well, Thranduil, and you know this too. I also know how you feel about these rumours, but since ours son has neither confirmed nor deny her presence, then we should be contented to know it from his own lips. And if indeed it is true, that he is in love with a mortal, then we shall see if she is not suited for him. But until then, I want you to relax and calm down. A message from Legolas will soon come and I'm sure it will be filled with all the answers you would ever need.

"But Raie," Thranduil attempted to argue with his wife some more, but Raie hushed him. 'Relax.'

King Thranduil sighed but nonetheless sat down, albeit stiffly on his throne. Queen Raie regarded him exasperatedly before reaching out and taking his hand into her own and squeezing slightly. "All be well, my king. You will see."

**Here it is!!! I hope that you are still with me after all these years? Hehehehe...I hope you guys enjoy this...(",)**


	2. Chapter 1: Whispers in the Dark

**Chapter One**

**Whispers in the Dark**

She was running...as fast as her legs could carry her, she looked about her as she ran, yet could not see her pursuers, though she could hear them, as if they were just beside her, breathing down her neck. She could hear herself breathing, panting as she ran. She was running faster, faster and faster until it was too late, she felt herself falling, her vision hazing.

She couldn't breathe, her lungs felt constricted against her chest that no matter how much she tried to force her chest to breathe in air, they would not relent.

It was only then did she realize a huge wave if water was rising over her. Somehow she could not force her legs to move again to start running once more. She could not raise her arms to force herself to stand. She could only lie there, unable to move, as the huge wave came crashing down upon her, intending to swallow her, filling her open mouth with water. An open mouth that could only open but could not cry out… could not scream!!!

'Juliana!' a voice sharply brought her back to her senses and Juliana realized the huge wave was nothing but a dream. With a huge gasp of air, Juliana opened her eyes, but it was only after a few minutes did she realize she could breathe normally again.

Juliana Eareliath grasped her chest, and dimly, she was aware that she was sweating despite the cold air that was rested upon her face. A face she also realized was streaming with tears, clouding her vision and unable to see who was supporting her weight in strong arms, though she knew, not just because of his touch but by the way he held her who he was.

'Juliana,' he whispered now, differently from the sharp voice that he had used to wake her. This whisper was full of relief and concern. 'Are you all right?'

Juliana felt and heard the fear in his voice when he said this. Fear for her and her life. She felt her arm gripping him tight in return, assuring herself and him that she was still there.

'Legolas.' she whispered, her voice hoarse. 'What happened?"

Legolas Greenleaf relinquished his grip to look straight into her eyes, his own deep blue orbs puzzled. "You were having a nightmare." he stated. "I awoke to you thrashing about your bedroll. Soon after that you started to gasp and then to scream, I had no choice but to wake you up in order to save you." His eyes asked her again if she was all right, despite him not saying anything.

Juliana bit her lip thoughtfully, glad that her heart rate had returned somewhat to normal. 'I don't know.' she blinked and looked up at him, confusion or something else in her eyes. 'I don't remember anything.' she found her lips saying, not halting over the easy lie.

Legolas stared at her for a few minutes, as if trying to discern if she was speaking the truth or not. He looked at her steadily for a moment, and Juliana forced her mind to stay still, to stick to the lie that she created in order not to alarm him. Then suddenly, Legolas broke his own gaze and looked down on her in her bedroll.

'It's best if you get some real rest now Nithiel.' he whispered, and Juliana began to wonder if he too hid something from her. 'You would want to have all your strength tomorrow.' he began to ease her back to her blankets, when she reached and touched his arm lightly. Though it was light, Legolas felt the urgency of the touch. He turned to her, his blue eyes questioning.

'What is happening tomorrow?' she asked softly, betraying the exhaustion she suddenly felt. Now that the tension had passed, she suddenly felt very tired. 'I mean aside from trekking through forests to get to another bigger forest?"

Legolas ignored the remark about Mirkwood being another "bigger forest" and just looked at her calmly and reassuringly. "We'll be at home before tomorrow ends."

Before Juliana could reply, he reached out and kissed her forehead, murmured good night again and returned to his own bedroll, passing the remnants of a bonfire and Gimli, who was traveling with them as well.

Juliana continued to watch Legolas even as he settled on his bedroll. She had not realized that they had been traveling that long and that they were actually reaching the destination she had thought they would never actually reach.

The words Legolas said echoed inside her head as if he was still saying them in front of her. She could not help feeling a bit of apprehension. She did not know now if she really wanted to go to Mirkwood after all these years. She did not know if she could confront the ghosts of her past and possibly fight for her future.

Juliana sighed and shook her head. Now that she was fully awake again, her nightmare seemed to drift at the back of her head, as if it happened a long time ago. It had been startling and disturbing, but the words that Legolas uttered recently shook her up more than the nightmare did.

The letter King Thranduil sent was still in her mind and no matter how much she wanted to tell herself to believe Legolas' words that the two of them will prove that they are meant to be, her heart still beat a little faster whenever the meeting with Thranduil was either mentioned or thought of.

Juliana now reached for her blanket and wrapped it tight around her going closer to the extinguished fire to feel some remnants of warmth. Unfortunately, whatever little warmth the fire left, it was not enough to warm her cold and chilly heart.

_Am I really this nervous?_ She asked herself, making sure Legolas was really resting now and Gimli still fast asleep. They indeed were, but she could not rest. Not with the nightmare and the prospect of meeting a nightmare was still fresh on her mind.

_I'm not supposed to be this nervous_. Juliana demanded herself, but her body wouldn't stop shivering.

For the past few weeks she had adopted the same cheerful view Legolas had about going home to Mirkwood. She had not wanted Legolas to see how apprehensive she really was of meeting his father. She knew Legolas loved his father but she also knew Legolas loved his father, despite their differences. And in this case, their approval of her. Somehow, Juliana knew Thranduil would not approve of a female scruffy Ranger to be married to his beloved Crown Prince, no matter how much in love they could be.

She sighed again, wrapping the blanket tighter around her body. She was slowly beginning to regret her decision to not yet get married. After Legolas had proposed to her the night before their departure, he had wanted to stay a little longer and get married in Gondor, in the presence of all their friends and family, but Juliana had declined.

"It's unfair to you if we have your own family with us, curu-edhel." She had said to him. She had forgotten about the letter for that time and had the absurd belief that Thranduil would appreciate her for thinking about Mirkwood and its king. Now she was not really sure if he would appreciate her at all.

Juliana stood up now, rubbing her arms against her hands, biting her lip as she did so. Legolas had seemed touched when she suggested they got married in Mirkwood. He had been in a cheerful mood as much as his character would allow despite the three of them taking leave from their friends. According to him, they would be arriving in Mirkwood during the feasting season, in which she would see again for the longest time.

"Everyone would be pleased to see you, Nithiel." He had said enthusiastically. "I don't know if you remember it, but our feasts our really occasions in which you see our people at its best. The two of you will enjoy it immensely." He had said to Gimli and Juliana and despite Gimli's sarcastic remark, doubting if he would enjoy himself in the presence of so many Elves, he remained cheerful and optimistic all throughout their journey.

Nevertheless, Juliana had made sure they did not delve any deeper about their trip to Mirkwood for the following days. So far the subject had been less spoken of thanks to her subtle efforts. She hoped Legolas had not noticed any of her attempts.

She stretched out and walked over to where Legolas was on the other side of the campfire careful not to wake the snoring Gimli. She walked over to the other side and settled at a little space somewhere between his thighs and knees and rested her chin on the outside of his thigh. She gave a small smile. Despite being lean and muscular, his thighs were comfortably soft and warm, so she made more effort to snuggle in closer to him.

"Legolas?" she whispered, her hand somewhere on his waist. The elf in turn made an acknowledging noise. He had been sleeping like a human, Juliana told herself, when Legolas did not open his eyes.

"I'm cold," she added, sounding surprisingly like an Elfling begging to be pitied and comforted.

She waited for a few minutes before Legolas made a show of sleepily opening his eyes to look at her. Somehow, his orbs were a deeper shade of blue this way. Juliana smiled at him.

Legolas, in turn, sighed dramatically, though a small smile was playing about his lips. He raised his arm, opening his blanket to invite her in, which she did with no hesitation, scuttling inside his embrace, before he closed the blanket around her.

She smiled contentedly when Legolas embraced her, fully and slowly warming her chilled body. She made a satisfied noise as she embraced him in return.

"Are you warm enough?" he whispered sleepily, his breath somewhere above her head. Juliana nodded in his tunic in reply.

"Nithiel?" he asked next as he began stroking her back, like a child with a brand new kitten. The touch was gentle enough but it sent tingles all throughout her body.

"Yes?" she asked tightening her grip around his waist.

'Do not be so nervous.' He whispered so softly it was almost inaudible.

But Juliana heard. 'What?' she asked sharply, her mind awake again.

Legolas did not reply. He just brought her closer towards him and went back to sleep.

Juliana waited a few more minutes, even nudging him awake, but Legolas did not stir. It seemed he was peacefully asleep and oblivious to her attempts to rouse him. Sighing again and choosing to get a peaceful sleep at last, Juliana closed her eyes.

** Avisala! Forgive me for the long update!! I have just entered college and it is agonizingly time consuming...don't fear...chapter 2 is on it's way..I expect I can upload it in a week or 2...Read and review please!! Ciao!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Whispers of the Trees

Chapter Two

Whispers of the Trees

When Legolas woke up before the sun was up, he was surprised to discover that Juliana was no longer wrapped in his blankets. Usually he would wake up earlier than her, him needing less rest because of his race. It surprised him therefore that Juliana was starting to follow the Elven pattern of sleeping. It made him wonder also if he would ever have another opportunity to watch her sleep again, one of his favorite past times.

It consoled him however to find that Gimli was still asleep, though it was a little consolation, since Gimli could practically sleep through anything. Legolas could distinctly remember Gimli sleeping through the time Pippin had stolen the palantir from Gandalf and his sleep and had a glimpse of Sauron's plan.

He stretched out now, trying to see if last night had been real or if it was just his wishful thinking. After all, he could tell Juliana was dreading their arrival at Mirkwood despite her best efforts to appear as cheerful as he was about going home. As he straightened up on his bedroll, however, he was pleased to smell a bit of her scent on his blankets.

So where was she? Legolas sat up now, finally noticing the fire was already lit and a pot was over it. He also noticed that Juliana's own bedroll was already rolled and packed up on his horse. Elendris, her own mare, had been left in the care of Hadrod, her brother, whom the newly crowned King Eomer took to be his squire. Legolas offered a place for Hadrod at Mirkwood, but the young man declined. He told the two of them that he did not like going back close to where he almost lost everything, his father and the home the three of them once had, and that he was never comfortable around too many Elves.

"Besides," he had added with a grin that was alike Juliana's. "You would never get a moment's peace together. I could be overbearingly protective you know."

His sister had been sad despite this, and despite the fact that it seemed Hadrod was now capable of taking care of himself. That was the reason why she gave Elendris in his care, to have something that bound them together as brother and sister. Legolas often caught her twinges of sadness as they traveled towards their destination. Twinges that neither his comfort, nor Gimli's levity could assuage.

Speaking of Juliana, he finally spotted her walking towards the camp, fully awake and dressed. He stood up quickly, seeing the tensed look in her eyes. He was silent however, as he fixed up his own sleeping things. Gimli was still snoring his head off. Juliana merely gave a half-smile in his direction when she saw him awake and it concerned the Elf-prince more than he would like.

As he passed her fussing over breakfast, he noticed something different about her. It was only when he strapped his things to Arod's saddle did he realize what it was.

"Nithiel, you took a bath." He tried to keep the surprise out of his voice, but it was difficult for him to do so. Juliana stood up from her pose, a bowl of porridge in her hand and a small scowl on her face.

'It's not that hard to believe you know.'

Legolas accepted the bowl of porridge but still regarded her skeptically. She had a fresh long tunic on, her boots and armguards were scrubbed clean. However it was not her clothes which struck him the most.

It was only now did he realize how agonizingly beautiful she had become since her transformation. Her once very pale skin was now a shade of cream and looked repellent to dirt. Her emerald green eyes stood out more because of it, and her rosebud mouth appealed more to him especially with her raven-black locks pulled partly from her face, almost like his preferred hairstyle.

Legolas himself was not one who based opinions on looks alone but he was not so ignorant to not recognize true beauty when he saw one. And there was no denying that his fiancé was indeed a stunning beauty.

He felt a smile creep up on his face as Juliana placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him.

'What exactly do you find so amusing?' she demanded, her voice clipped with annoyance. Legolas merely shook his head and avoided looking at her again. 'You are making a real effort in presenting yourself to Father, Nithiel.' He remarked waggishly.

Juliana's anger quickly turned to seriousness. Her fists clenched and her eyes burned a solid green. Legolas turned to look at her and was alarmed at her reaction.

'I…I did not mean it that way, Juliana.' He whispered walking over to embrace her, already sensing the turmoil of emotions inside her. 'You know that nothing Father will say will dissolve my love for you. You don not have to be someone you are not if you are trying to convince Father we are meant to be because…" e embraced her and gently forced her to meet his eyes. 'I know we are meant to be. Nothing will change that, all right?'

Juliana met his eyes, tears now on her green orbs.

'I know that." She cried passionately. 'I just need this to work that's all. I'm an elf now, Legolas. You've been doing it for the longest time. I don't know if I can be like you. Everywhere I go and everything I do, I find myself doing it wrong. I show too much emotion, I am too transparent, too impulsive, too spontaneous…'

Legolas hushed her quickly. 'Nithiel, do you not understand?' he demanded softly. 'The reason I love you is not because you are an elf, we both know that, but because of all you have described yourself. I love that you show emotion, love that you are transparent, love that you are impulsive and rejoice that you are spontaneous. I love you just the way you are.'

Juliana allowed Legolas to embrace her but tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

'But will they love me? Will Thranduil love me Legolas? Will he like me for you? Will he?' Juliana asked him desperately, searching for the assurance she needed, to kill the fears she for so long kept inside.

Legolas in his turn, hugged her fiercely, his hand running up and down her back, trying to soothe her. 'Do not give it any more thought Nithiel. Do not, please.'

Juliana pushed herself away from his embrace, breakfast and Gimli forgotten. 'Are you saying that he might not like me after all? That you doubt that King Thranduil would accept me as the woman who tricked his Crown Prince into marrying her?' her voice was hysterical.

'Nithiel,' Legolas tried again in his most patient tone. Somehow, the morning was turning into one of her mood swings. He did not want to be end up being the culprit in this argument. 'What is the matter with you?' he spoke softly. 'You were all right last night. Was it the nightmare? Did it frighten you more than you would like to admit? What's wrong?' he reached out towards her again, as if coaxing a small child. 'Let me help you. I cannot do so if you will not tell me what is wrong.'

Juliana burst into more tears at these words. Legolas tried not to feel impatient now, bet he found it a little hard to hide.

'I'm sorry. I am a fool. I don't know what came over me!' Juliana was saying now. 'Let's just forget this moment ever happened and return to normal all right? I'm sorry, curu-edhel.'

Legolas merely sighed in relief. 'Let's just eat breakfast. Gimli will wake soon and I think it's best that we don't entertain questions. Is that all right?'

Juliana nodded, sniffling. He reached out to wipe her tears. 'Hush now, my love. 'Do not let your tears wash away your beauty.' He smiled at her, as if their argument already forgotten. Juliana tried not to burst into more tears at his comforting tone.

The two them settled down for breakfast. Juliana tried to return to her normal state, but a few bites of her porridge she bolted up again, much to Legolas' surprise.

'What-?' he started to ask but Juliana had already bolted towards the bushes that concealed a nearby spring. When she came back a few minutes later, Gimli was already awake and Legolas had been starting to wonder where she disappeared to, a worried look in her eyes.

'Are you all right, lass?' it was Gimli however who asked her when she sat back down.

Juliana merely shrugged and reasoned 'call of nature' at her disappearance. Legolas did not say anything now; he merely stifled a sigh and returned to his breakfast, the worried look still in his face. Juliana on the other hand, wanted to assure him that she was really all right and need not worry, but the opportunity never arose. It was too soon when Arod decided to nudge Legolas, eager to get going, and Gimli voiced out his own desire to return to his Mountain home. He was only going to spend a few nights in Mirkwood only because Legolas asked for him to visit.

They were soon on the road once more. This time however, Legolas adopted a guarded expression, his face full of concentration and hardly joined in any of their conversation. Gimli and Juliana noticed this, and decided that they had reached the point in their journey which was the most dangerous. Legolas had warned them that despite Sauron's downfall, Mirkwood was not yet cleansed enough to travel with low guards.

When there was indeed conversation between the three of them, it was often about the happenings in Mirkwood. Despite Juliana's fear of being rejected by the population, she was still fascinated by the Elven world and she was definitely sure that Mirkwood was the epitome of Elven culture.

Legolas shared about the feasting season, which started in this month, and that he predicted this year's season to be a lot more festive and cheerful than other previous seasons since this year marked as the end of Sauron as they knew it.

'It also doesn't help that their Prince shall return to their presence once more,' Legolas added in a half smile. 'That alone is cause enough to celebrate.'

Juliana rolled her eyes at that and Gimli snorted none too elegantly.

'He is right you know.' A voice above made Juliana and Gimli look up. Looking at Legolas, they saw that he did not look up as well, which probably meant that the entity above posed no threat to them. It was only a little later, did the two know that Legolas had supplied conversation after his hours of silence because they already entered the safety of Mirkwood borders.

'I can see them?' Juliana whispered, to Legolas who had approached the two now with a mischievous smile on his face, as if he was aware of a joke that the other two were not.

'It takes some time getting used to,' Legolas whispered back, in answer to the question that Juliana could see the shadows of what looked like moving leaves in the trees.

'It's not only that,' Juliana continued to whisper, her eyes roving around the trees. 'I can hear _them _whisper. The wind brings their words to me.' She added in a voice and words that she was unsure was hers.

Legolas only smiled to her confession. 'Welcome to my world, Nithiel.'

Gimli, who noticed this whisper of exchange was about to retort to tell him what was going on, but laughter from above their heads as well as rustling of leaves made it impossible to interrupt.

To Juliana and Gimli, the rustling gave way to several falling of leaves, before they straightened up and they saw that they were Elves! They had mistaken them for leaves because of their attire.

All of the Elves that surrounded them had more or less the same-colored tunic and hairstyle that Legolas himself supported. All the Elves bowed to Legolas now, one of their hands over hearts and bowing from the waist.

'Please Alendil.' Legolas spoke in Elven and Juliana was surprised to detect traces of embarrassment in his tone. 'There is no need for formalities.'

Juliana looked at the Elves and recognized the leader of the group one of her childhood friends, as Alendil, with his dark blond hair and dark-green tunic. The Elf looked up and they saw that his hazel eyes were sparkling.

'You cannot blame us, my prince.' Alendil said his thin mouth curling into a mischievous grin. 'Tales of your great deeds have reached Mirkwood's ears and all have been rejoicing the fall of Sauron and your participation in it.'

Juliana, who stood a little behind Legolas, felt her prince blush now, and she herself turned her head to hide a smile.

'I am glad only to have come home.' Legolas replied rather smoothly, without traces of embarrassment, or his playful banter in his voice but pure sincerity.

Alendil bowed again. 'More so are we, my Prince. King Thranduil and Queen Raie have been most anxious of your coming.'

There was a trace of exasperation in his blue eyes when Alendil said this but merely smiled.

'Alendil, I have to insist that you your formalities with me. Otherwise I would start calling you 'Captain' and I am sure how uncomfortable that is for you.'

Alendil laughed now, along with the other Elves and Juliana had not heard a better sound in her life, like soft flutes and wind chimes creating a soft melody.

'That is fair enough.' The Captain said and his tone changed considerably. He turned to look at the Prince's companions. He exclaimed a cry of surprise at seeing Gimli. He greeted the dwarf warmly and expressed his enthusiasm about meeting Dwarves since the Battle of Five Armies long ago. He himself had not seen any since then and was glad that Legolas chose to invite a Dwarf that accompanied him to the death of Sauron. To them, that made Gimli as much as a hero as Legolas. Gimli himself had puffed up his chest rather proudly at this expression and expressed his desire to have a good draft of ale if they have any. Alendil quickly promised this when the reach the city and Gimli's attitude towards the Elves changed considerably.

'I had thought if I greet you informally, your companions would this wrong of me.' Alendil said now, looking at Legolas once more. 'They would probably take it as a sign that I do not respect you, which I do, greatly.'' Alendil further added , though the rest could clearly see he was jesting.

Gimli snorted at this, while Legolas folded his arms but a twinkle of merriment danced in his eyes.

'There is no need for you to make so much effort on _my_ part either, Alendil.' Juliana now spoke. 'I do know how much you respect "your prince".' Juliana could not help saying.

If Alendil and the other Elves were surprised, they did not show it, instead they laughed delightedly.

'We are familiar with that voice despite the unfamiliarity of the mien and the time that has passed since last we heard it.' He searched Juliana's face for a sign of familiarity, before Juliana smiled brightly and Alendil laughed again.

'It is!' he cried happily. 'Little Lia!" he looked about to the other Elves who were also smiling. 'Do you remember us, Little Lia?' Alendil asked the Ranger. 'The last time the wood has heard and felt your presence was when your height had barely reached our waists.' Alendil's eyes sparkled as he ran a fond smile to her.

Juliana shook her head, amused. 'As you can see, Alendil, I am no longer as "little" as long ago, though I could never be as tall as any of you.'

'Yes, Alendil.' Legolas interrupted. 'Nowadays, she is known as Lady Juliana Eareliath.'

'Ranger,' Juliana and Gimli quickly interrupted that the others started.

Legolas inclined his head in apology, a small grin of his face. It did not go unnoticed to Alendil.

'Let me do it once more.' Legolas spoke. He turned to look at Alendil and the others. 'May I introduce my traveling companions, Gimli son of Gloin and Ranger Juliana Eareliath.' Gimli nodded deeply from where he stood and Juliana complied with a Ranger bow.

The Elves now looked at Juliana with newfound interest rather than the teasing welcome they first gave her.

'A Ranger?' One of the Elves could not help asking, surprised. Though Juliana sensed they were more surprised at the mention of her as Legolas' traveling companion.

Legolas merely nodded, in response to their statements, and Juliana was sure he detected the Elves' surprise as much as she did. Juliana on the other hand, grinned to ease their surprise.

'It is not so surprising, Alendil.' She stated amusement in her voice. 'Though I must admit, you are behaving far better to the news than when Legolas learned of it.'

That drew Alendil's smiles. 'I should have known you would be different from other mortal maidens, Little Lia.'

Before Legolas could correct Alendil's statement, Gimli himself voiced his desire to press on, in order to arrive to their destination before unwanted company should come in their midst. In their joy to see their prince again, the Elves had forgotten.

Alendil quickly returned to the disposition of an Elven Captain. After assigning to scouts to go ahead to the city to alert of the coming of their prince, Alendil volunteered himself as well as two more Elves to accompany them. The rest would be left at the borders in order not to lose sight of their duty.

The group was soon traveling towards deeper Mirkwood. And just like Legolas prior to meeting with Alendil's party, the Elves were soon quiet, listening and staying alert. Alendil once reported to Legolas about the news and the happenings in Mirkwood since the fall of Sauron a few months ago.

'King Thranduil wishes the people not to drop their guard.' He explained to Legolas and his companions.

Legolas was silent and did not reply to this statement. Juliana, who had been having a silent conversation with Gimli stole a glance towards him, and she was surprised to find his eyes were unusually cold and distant. She had thought that the chill that had been so frequent in his manner when they had met in the war had totally vanished with the newfound happiness he had given her. But before she could say anything on the matter, Legolas had provided Alendil with a sufficient reply and proceeded to be his new-enthusiastic self once again.

Alendi elbowed Legolas good naturedly. "Only a few hours back home and the prince has returned to duty. It is a good thing that the First-Born are immortal; you would have aged beyond recognition.'

Legolas narrowed his eyes despite the suppressed laughter and Gimli's dignified snorts around him. The prince, however, was surprised to hear Juliana's laughter amidst the Elves. He turned to see.

Juliana's facec was lit up in delightm her eyes and smile aglow. A bemused look came over Legolas' face as this look washed away most of Juliana's obvious anxiety that he himself could feel pulsing in her heart.

'I am glad that you have found delight at my expense,' he merely replied his eyes twinkling nevertheless.

The Elves, including Alendil could not find what was more surprising at Legolas' remark: his teasing tone, or the light that danced in his eyes. It seemed that the Prince's journey made a change in him and he was a lot warmer than the withdrawn Prince that had left Mirkwood over a year ago.

What was even more surprising for them to find out that his companins were in such a position with the prince that they could answer in kind.

'Don't flatter yourself Elf,' Gimli had said gruffly, frowning behind his beard and Juliana agreed with him.

'You give yourself too much credit.' Her lips curved into a small smile however. 'You will find I delight easily.'

A look passed between the two that did not go unnoticed between the other Elves present.

'Come then,' Alendil said after a while. 'We shall make haste to reach the main city. Much has not returned to peace despite Sauron's demise. It would be the death of us if we would be responsible for the harm that may come upon the Crown Prince just as his steps echo his woodland home.'

Legolas' reply to Alendil's remark was a deep exasperated sigh and a rolling of his eyes. He noticed however, that Juliana was laughing again, and that eased his irritation somewhat.

XOXOXOX

The group heard the noise too late. Despite their heightened senses and careful movements, they did not hear the enemies until they were too close for the group t o escape.

Alendil and the other two Elves who were escorting Legolas and his group had already raised and cocked their arrows on their bows as they turned around swiftly to meet the ambush.

The spiders were large, and surprisingly well coordinated for their kind, a step away from their usual behavior.

'Juliana!" Alendil heard the Prince of Mirkwood call out to the Lady Ranger, who like Gimli, was doing her best to dodge the spits of venom from the large spiders. "Get on Arod and warn the city. There might be a larger infantry of spiders set to attack other nearby villages. You must go!' Legolas turned as he shouted, his bow giving a clear twang as the arrow released from it prevented a spider from cornering their escort.

'No!' came Juliana's reply and the sound of metal sliding off a scabbard was heard. Gimli the Dwarf had long brought out his heavy axes and was doing his share of the spiders. 'I am not leaving you alone!' Juliana cried out.

At the corner of Alendil's eye, he saw the Lady Ranger wield the Human-made sword like that of any Elf carrying an Elven blade and managed to feel impressed by her as she maneuvered skillfully in the battlefield. Juliana was moving in an ever-spinning circle, the shiny metal of the blade cutting through spider-flesh, her midnight black hair following her every move. It took only Alendil's sense of the battle not to stop and watch the Lady Ranger match each of the Elves' skill, including their prince's.

It was hard to believe that this female was once an awkward changeling struggling to keep up with other Elflings long ago.

'Juliana!' Legolas called again, but this time the Ranger ignored him. She was busy chasing a particular spider away from the fray, intent on killing it and forgetting to stay with the group.

'Juliana!" Legolas called again, before a look of fury stole over his features and gave chase. Gimli was quick to follow.

Alendil noticed this and quickly motioned over to the other two Elves to follow the prince. Juliana did not hear any of Legolas' calls. She was busy running after the spider that came close to killing Gimli and herself. It had been so long since she had used her sword that it actually felt exhilarating just wielding the metal in her hands and forgetting everything else.

When she finally took down the spider, she heard something else from the trees in front of her. She turned around, trying to distinguish what the noise was. She could feel Legolas, Gimli and the other Elves coming towards her, but that was not like the noise she heard earlier. She turned once more, until a scent so familiar brought everything into place.

'They brought friends!" Juliana shouted over to Legolas and the others who had appeared just in time as Orcs came charging towards them. She did not wait for Legolas to come over however, as she started doing damage with Delenthelis.

'Prince Legolas!' Alendil's voice cut through the air. 'You need to get to safety!"

Legolas, who had slung his bow and was now using his daggers merely shook his head. 'I will not leave you to stand alone.' He replied smoothly, though his eyes frequented the area where Juliana stood and fought.

Alendil could not help himself glance over to where his lord and prince frequently gazed.

Juliana had abandoned her Ranger cloak somewhere, and though there was Orc blook all over her, she did not stop and wipe it away like any woman would. Alendil could not help wonder where this new character came from.

The battle was over quickly, thanks the overly skillful group that they had. Alendil and his men stared disgustedly at the bodies of the Orcs at their feet, surprised that they would have the courage to fight at broad daylight, but perhaps the death of Sauron was felt strongly by his minions and were now becoming more and more desperate in search of food.

Alendil wiped the blood off his sword while looking at Legolas and Juliana who seemed to be having a silent conversation. Despite their efforts to keep it quiet, the Captain could not help hearing snatches of it.

"What does it matter that I ran away from the group if I killed them bloody Orcs anyway?" Juliana's voice was snappish.

"Do you realize that you jeopardized, not only your life but others' as well? That is not a sacrifice I am willing to pay when it comes to battle, Juliana." Legolas' own voice was calm and collected, but somehow it brought an immediate effect on her.

"If I am forced to relinquish my ways in order to please your Elven customs, then fine, I will consent." She said this coldly and detachedly, but there was something different about the tone she used. Something that made Legolas straighten up and reach for her, but she already moved away.

"They are always like that," a gruff voice beside Alendil said and the Elf turned to see Gimli the Dwarf standing there, looking over to the two Elves as well. The dwarf met his eyes towards Alendil. "You will soon get used to it. "

"I do not understand, Master Dwarf," Alendil replied confused.

Gimli smiled through his beard at that. "You will soon enough."

This enigmatic conversation was interrupted however by Juliana herself who asked if they knew a stream nearby so she could clean some of the blood off her. "I did not expect a battle, so Iwas not prepared." She said.

The Captain was about to point out where the nearest stream was, but another Elven scout interrupted

"We had best be moving on. There are fouler things than Orcs and Spiders in the outskirts of Mirkwood and it would not do us well if we are captured."

Alendil nodded grimly at the Elf and bowed apologetically at Juliana. "Our apologies, little Lia, but we must escort Prince Legolas to safety as quickly as possible."

Juliana felt Legolas stiffen behind her and knew that the Elf prince did not like the idea of being so protected when he could perfectly do so himself. That was why Juliana quickly answered Alendil to prevent Legolas to start showing a bit of temper.

" Of course." She said as patiently as her voice could allow. "I can survive a few more hours with this stench about me. I merely wanted to clean up a bit so as not to be a burden to your senses." She smiled at them, and the Elves wondered once more where the carefree little girl had gone to be replaced by this mysterious and temperamental young woman.

Juliana moved further away from Legolas to pick up her cloak and throw it once more about her shoulders. Legolas, meanwhile, was staring straight at Juliana's back, though his face was inscrutable as always, Alendil detected something in those deep blue eyes which surprised him. It was usually longer for any other Elf aside from Legolas himself to discern anything in his face or his eyes. What changes did his prince go through in the outside world, Alendil wondered, for the next moment, Legolas' eyes were indifferent once more and motioned over to Alendil that they should be on their way.

XOXOXOX

"Juliana?" a whispered voice spoke a little way behind her. It was a kind of whisper only for her ears, spoken so softly that no else could have heard it, with or without Elven hearing.

Juliana knew at once that it was Legolas. Already she was regretting the argument they had had about the battle and she wished she could have been more patient and withdrawn like Legolas.

"What?" she whispered back her tone merely curious and absent of the snappish tone she had had. She felt Legolas brighten up slightly at hearing her tone. He was about to reach out and touch her gently by the arm when a familiar whispering above their heads made the party look up.

Alendil nodded to the trees and sure enough, Juliana saw shadows of more Elves. The Captain turned to look at Juliana, Leolas and Gimli.

"We have reached the main city." He smiled at them. "This is where we leave you," Alendil looked at Juliana and Gimli. "I hope I will get to see more of your presence, Little Lia, Master Dwarf. The friends of our Prince are our friends also." Alendil bowed and the rest of the Elves followed.

"_No I Melain na le."_ –May the Valar watch over you—Alendil spoke in Sindarin.

Juliana and Gimli bowed in their own fashion and Juliana hastened to reply "_Garo arad vaer" _which meant "Have a good day".

Soon after that, Alendil and his group retreated back to the shadows of the trees, to finally return to their post at the borders. Once they had left, Legolas moved forward towards where Juliana stood and placed a hand at the small of her back.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at both of them, but Juliana felt the question was more directed at her than at Gimli. The dwarf merely grunted in reply and turned away to give them a few moments alone.

"I do not know," Juliana found herself saying truthfully, looking at Legolas with anxious green eyes. Black blood stained her clothes, her face and her hair but Legolas had never seen her more beautiful, looking as vulnerable as this. "It has been years since I've been here last. I've no idea what's in store for me here." Her eyes bespoke the fear that her words could not.

Legolas reached for his hands and held them in his own. "I will not tell you to not worry, since it is completely normal for you to do so. What I will tell you, however, is that as long as I am here, you can expect that Mirkwood will always have something for you." He smiled warmly at Juliana. Gimli snorted loudly, which told the two that he was not so deaf to their conversation as they thought.

Legolas moved to lead them towards the city, Arod's reins on one hand. "Do not worry Gimli, the same applies to you whenever you shall visit Mirkwood."

Gimli shook his head at this. "I'd rather have your ale than you, any day Elf." He spoke gruffly but a smile was twitching in his beard.

Juliana laughed at this now. "But curu-edhel," she said catching up to Legolas before they walked too far. "I'm so dirty, what will they think of me?"

It was Legolas' turn to laugh, taking her question as a joke and grabbed her hand with his free one and started to walk into the city.

**Why is Juliana so moody?? Technically she really is temparamental, but still...sighs...I know the reason, and hopefully I can portray it properly...Hope you Read and Review this afterwards! The Submit Review button is right there below this...go on click it..!! Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

Chapter three

Welcome home

King Thranduil was worried. Already the word of Legolas' coming had already reached his ears, more so that his son had already reached the city and was finally home.

The King stood at the center of the throne room, his form an epitome of calm and collectedness. Behind him, stood his many courtiers all dressed in spring colors and all bearing smiles of anticipation. Prince Legolas was a great favorite among them, being King Thranduil and Queen Raie's only son and heir. Their favor of the prince grew immensely over the year that he was absent since tales of his great deeds had reached his home. Now, the Prince had returned and they knew that he would certainly have stories to tell them now that the feasting season had just begun.

Sounds from the path to the right, away from the throne room announced the arrival of Queen Raie. Sweeping into the room followed by two ladies-in-waiting and three other Elves who obviously served as her guard, the Queen spotted her King immediately and swiftly walked to his side.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, touching his arm ever so slightly. The King looked at his Queen; it was a long silent look before he nodded and offered his arm to his queen. Queen Raie smiled reassuringly and accepted his arm, and together the two of them walked outside to finally welcome home their only son and heir.

XOXOXOXOX

Juliana remembered the kingdom of Mirkwood more vividly than any of the elven kingdoms she visited with her father. Memories she had thought were lost and could never be recovered suddenly came to her vividly as she entered the main citadel of Mirkwood with its Prince and their dwarf-friend. 

Mirkwood, was just as majestic and as elvish as she remembered. From the different tree-houses built on the tops of the trees as much as the roots of it. Juliana looked at these beautiful buildings now and remembered games of tag and hide-and-seek and remembered tears of frustration at almost never catching up with her playmates. She saw Elves now emerge from these houses, cheering in their melodic and beautiful voices at their Prince's return and felt her own heartbeat speed up.

Juliana felt pairs and pairs of eyes rest upon her as she walked side by side with Legolas who walked astride Arod; Gimli walking on the other side. Since there was only one horse, Legolas had suggested that Juliana rode Arod as they entered with him and Gimli walking beside her, but she blatantly refused and was happy walking beside Legolas instead.

Juliana tried desperately to look unperturbed by the looks the other Elves; especially She-Elves were giving her clothes, or the way she stood close to Legolas, who was all smiles and waves to his people. Instead, Juliana focused her attention to the songs that the other Elves were singing as they moved through the city. All of the songs seemed to be about a warm-homecoming. She leaned to speak to Legolas.

"They really love you!" she cried so her voice could be heard over the din of the songs.

Legolas looked over to her, his blue eyes twinkling. "I have never fully appreciated it until now." He gestured to the throngs of Elves. "Now I wonder if I truly deserve their love. They all think I am a hero of the War. If they really knew what happened and what part I played in it, they might not be singing too many songs about me."

This was the first time Juliana heard Legolas speak of his insecurities out loud. She was touched that somehow she was finally getting a glimpse of the side of Legolas that he did not show to anybody, not even her. Juliana now smiled softly and reached for his hand underneath their cloaks.

"If they knew what I know about you and the War, they would never stop singing in your honor, love." She whispered back and Legolas smiled warmly and squeezed her hand under his cloak, trying to show as much emotion as her words raised in him, with his touch. Juliana smiled back, understanding immediately.

She continued to admire Mirkwood, relishing in childhood memories until they finally arrived at what best defined Legolas' home.

The Great Cave that was miles within the city expanded for several miles, had several smaller caves stretching on every side and wound far underground and had many passages and wide halls. It was lighter and more wholesome than any goblin-dwelling and neither so deep and dangerous and housed the Mirkwood courtesans while other subjects of the king lived and preferred to dwell in the tree-houses as was their nature. In the Eastern Side, Juliana knew was where King Thranduil stayed, though the throne room was directly within from the entrance. Juliana looked at river that flowed from the entrance to this Great Cave and tried to draw comfort from its waters through her gaze as they neared the Great Cave and to where the King and Queen of Mirkwood along with their corteges and several courtiers stood awaiting them.

Presently, Legolas looked before him now, as they reached the cave palace entrance where his parents stood awaiting him. Here there were less Elves and the songs from the main city had subsided somewhat. Nevertheless the Elves who were there apart from his mother and father cheered merrily at the sight of their prince.

He smiled brightly and openly now as he saw his parents, standing so calmly and collectedly, the very image of royalty. Glancing one last time at Gimli and Juliana, Legolas lead the way once more.

Neither his parents' appearance changed since his absence, but Legolas suddenly realized how much he had exactly missed them and Mirkwood itself seeing them there, standing and waiting for him. It took some effort to remember formalities and bow before them as was the tradition.

"_Hir nin, Hiril nin" –_My lord; My Lady— Legolas spoke as he gave a traditional Elven bow. "_Máravë omentaina!" _–Well met—

"Legolas." His mother's voice made him look up. She was smiling at him now, and tears were springing in her eyes.

"Mother," Legolas spoke with real warmth. He turned to look at King Thranduil. " Ada,"

The King in his turn, had not said anything prior to Legolas' address if him as "father". Now Thranduil extended his arms in a gesture for his son to embrace him.

"Legolas," the king spoke as his son moved up the steps to meet his arms. "My son." He added after they embraced and released each other.

"Oh Legolas, we have missed you." Queen Raie spoke also when Legolas moved to embrace her as well. "We have worried about you since the start of your journey. My heart can now finally beat calmly once more knowing that you are safe, here, in Mirkwood." She touched his cheek lovingly, smiling once more at the sight of her son before her. Legolas smiled back, touching the hand that rested against her cheek.

"I am home." He said and both the king and queen smiled at that.

Legolas then turned to introduce his companions who were standing discreetly behind Legolas, not wanting to disturb the family reunion.

"Mother, Father, I have someone for you to meet." He said eagerly, motioning over to Gimli and Juliana.

"May I present Gimli, son of Gloin, a dwarf of the mountain and one of my comrades in the Fellowship of the Ring. He has kindly accepted an invitation to stay in Mirkwood for a few nights before he leaves for his own home."

Gimli bowed as low as he could and when he straightened up, Raie was beaming at him and even Thranduil came forward to shake his hand.

"You are welcome in my house, Master Dwarf. I am sure the two of us will have stories to tell. I am greatly fond of Dwarf craftsmanship, as you can see," Thranduil said enthusiastically, displaying a hand with handsome rings decorated upon them. After Gimli expressed his delight for it seemed he recognized the handiwork, Legolas turned to Juliana, offering his hand and she took it, albeit rather reluctantly.

"Mother, Father, I believe you know Juliana Eareliath? Her father, Ranger William Droug was a frequent visitor in the past. I met her along with Gimli and the others in the war. She has added a contribution only she could give for the victory against Sauron." Legolas introduced with a pleasant tone though Juliana hinted the firmness behind his words, the demands of respect from both his parents to her, and Juliana could not help feeling all the more nervous at this.

Juliana had stepped forward when Legolas introduced her, and she had risked looking at the King and Queen of Mirkwood, before settling on to the Ranger form of bowing. She might be nervous but she felt pride in her profession.

The King had raised his eyebrows in what seemed like obvious surprise while Queen Raie looked a politely puzzled. Juliana saw, in that briefest of glances, which of his parents' features did he inherit to form his own face.

Much of Legolas' mien he inherited from his father, from the golden locks to the strong jaw and shapely eyebrows, however the Crown Prince's piercing blue eyes and high cheekbones could have only come from his mother. It was these same blue eyes that looked at Juliana so unrelentingly when Juliana bowed, dripping in Orc blood and the Ranger felt her pride quaver.

Then, after a few minutes which seemed like an eternity to Juliana, Queen Raie stepped forward towards Juliana, smiled softly, the sharpness in her eyes a little gone.

"Welcome, Juliana Eareliath," She spoke in calm and soft voice. "It has been indeed long since you have graced Mirkwood's boughs with your presence." The Queen reached for her hands and Juliana hastened to comply, wiping them against her cloak for good measure. Juliana felt the Queen give her hands a gentle squeeze, before Queen Raie turned to look at King Thranduil, who, like his son, was observing this scene in silence.

Juliana avoided looking at Legolas now as Thranduil fixed his sharp grey eyes towards her. Like the Queen, the Lady Ranger felt him gaze right through her, as if wanting to read all her thoughts and her emotions, but Juliana tried her best to not cower. Moments also passed before the King graciously welcomed her and motioned to the dozen or so Elven courtiers behind him to welcome both the Crown Prince of Mirkwood and his guests.

XOXOXOX

Juliana stood at the Entrance Hall remembering this room, with its ornate pillars carved into trees to support the cave ceiling and the intricate fountain in the middle where the ceiling opened to the heavens, only during her childhood days. She looked about before meeting Legolas' eyes who had been standing , silently watching her. Gimli had been escorted by several male Elves to his own room when the dwarf expressed frankly of his fatigue, so the two of them were quite alone save the random number of Elf servants who patiently waited for their lord to give them orders.

'The worst is over,' Legolas told Juliana reassuringly, as if they were quite alone in the Entrance Hall and nobody will overhear them.

Juliana just stared at him before giving a small sigh of relief. "Now you can take that bath you asked for," Legolas added, teasing her.

The Lady Ranger rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. Straightening up from her examination of the fountain, Legolas reached for her hands and she squeezed them, a gesture that seemed to plead with Legolas that he will remain within reach. Afterwards, she hesitatingly followed the Elf that Legolas motioned to. Her movements told him that she was anxious despite her silence but he was glad for in her eyes spoke that she trusted him all the way despite the fear she had. That made Legolas smile once more in reassurance, in order to at least help her.

However, before Juliana could leave with the Elf servant that Legolas had pointed to, a separate door opened and more Elves came bustling in the room, headed by a very pretty She-elf with rich auburn hair and sparkling amber eyes. She was dressed in the spring colors of green and brown, a Mirkwood favorite and she made a gesture and a cry towards Legolas that suggested she was more than just a casual acquaintance.

'Legolas!' she called over towards the Prince and proceeded with outstretched arms. Behind her were several Elves dressed in the same colors as her so Juliana took them to be her cortege.

What surprised Juliana however was to see Legolas' face light up, breaking the aloof and distant visage she knew he sported at home and wondered at this sudden change. When she chanced a look at the other Elves in the Entrance Hall, she was not surprised to see them with faint looks of curiosity and puzzlement at their Prince's display of affection.

'Sabine,' the elf prince spoke with such warmth that Juliana could not prevent the surprise to come to her face, what more when Legolas moved to meet the embrace the lady courtier offered the prince.

'You have not come home soon enough!" the Lady Sabine, for indeed, Juliana saw that she was a lady to have such raiment and that many guards with her in order to be a mere Elf, said enthusiastically as she added a quick peck to his cheek. 'This past year in Mirkwood has had nothing but bleak and dark news.' She suddenly became serious.

'Sauron is indeed vanquished yes?' she asked him grimly enough as they parted from their embrace. Legolas had nodded to her question.

'As vanquished as we could ever hope to be,' he added, a smile flitting across his features.

Lady Sabine smiled again, a smile that no one could possibly ignore and Juliana was suddenly filled with an odd feeling, a sensation that made her heart contract and her blood to boil. She tried to temper it however to listen to the two other Elves' conversation and was wondering when would Legolas think to introduce her to his friend.

Her thoughts seemed to have reached Legolas because he turned away from Sabine to reach for Juliana's hand once more.

'Sabine, I would like you to meet Juliana Eareliath.' He said smiling as he introduced the two women.

Juliana noticed that Legolas did not mention anything else about her except her name. Not even one mention of her as being a Ranger or his 'traveling companion'. Did that heat she was feeling came from these sudden absurd feelings that angered her or was it the environment itself, she did not know.

Instead, she gave her Ranger bow when her name was said and to her surprise, Lady Sabine did not curtsy back. She just peered at her with her hazel eyes, the same gaze that Juliana recognized Legolas used to give when he was trying to analyze something. Juliana steeled herself for the criticism that she knew Elves were expert in relating so subtly.

To Juliana's surprise, Sabine smiled again, a smile that seemed to hold the same warmth as the smile she bestowed upon Legolas.

'I am glad to finally meet you, Juliana.' She spoke after a few moments, using her first name in the full. 'I have so wanted to reach the day that I would finally meet you.'

'You were expecting me?' Juliana could not help asking, her voice laced with doubt and skepticism.

Sabine cocked her head to one side, an amused glint in her eyes. 'Not you per se, but perhaps a better word would be who you are going to be.'

Juliana just stared at Sabine, not knowing what to answer to such a complicated woman. Good thing Sabine did not look like she expected any answer because after exchanging a few hasty Elvish with Legolas that Juliana did not catch, the Lady Ranger was once again being led away by elves, this time, they were obviously Sabine's servants.

Juliana again, allowed herself to be steered away, and when Legolas gave the smile with the intention in comforting her, she found herself unable to return it. She did not see the surprise that came to Legolas' face because Juliana turned away, at Lady Sabine's call to follow her quickly came outside the Entrance Hall.

XOXOXOX

'Is she, Legolas, the woman you care for?' Queen Raie's voice spoke behind the Prince, rousing him from his reverie and Legolas turned to greet his mother once more as she entered through the great stone doors followed by her guard. Her blue eyes followed Juliana's retreating back as the Ranger disappeared through one of the many doors leading away from the Entrance Hall.

'Mother,' Legolas could not help saying, a smile playing about his lips. 'I have never known you to be so blunt.'

Queen Raie shook her head elegantly, her silvery blonde hair immovable. She did not return her son's smile and instead gaze at him so seriously that the smile left Legolas' face.

Legolas sighed and with a gesture he knew had been a habit before he left Mirkwood, bade all the remaining Elves to disperse and leave his mother and himself alone for a while. The Elves curtsied and bowed before noiselessly left the vast hall.

Legolas was silent for a moment, choosing not to look at his mother as he searched for words that may help the queen understand of his feelings for his betrothed.

'Legolas, I am you mother.' Queen Raie said softly. 'What reason would you have in hesitating to give me any answer to my question?' her voice held more than a little hurt.

A look of pain flashed across his eyes, but before he could answer, the doors opened once more and King Thranduil entered, alone and without his guard.

'If you are not too tired, Legolas, perhaps you can tell us of your travels with the Fellowship of the Ring.' King Thranduil said in calm manner that Juliana would have recognized as Legolas' own.

' Thranduil, perhaps it is best if let Legolas rest for a few moments. He's only just arrived and I'm sure…' Queen Raie tried to intercept but Legolas cut through his mother's protests just as quickly.

Legolas kept his face impassive, and managed to nod respectfully. 'Of course, Ada.'

With a swirl of his robes, Thranduil led the way to his study, Legolas at his heels with Queen Raie following at a distance. They reached King Thranduil's study, a magnificent room that overlooked most of the King's kingdom, and usually provided its seer with a tremendous amount of comfort. However, the King gave one glance along this view before turning around to meet the eyes of that of his son. Grey eyes met blue ones and as the silence between father and son stretched, so did the tension. Queen Raie followed this silent exchange with apprehension, knowing full well the words that this silence exchanged was more than any that either two could have said out loud. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, both Legolas and King Thranduil nodded and with another gesture, Legolas left the room.

Queen Raie watched as Legolas closed the door behind him before turning to look at her husband with questioning eyes. King Thranduil sighed before reaching for some wine and looked at the view once more rather than at his wife.

'Thranduil,' Queen Raie's voice held more than a little warning.

'Our son chooses to stand with this woman he brought with him.' He replied monotonously, drinking heavily from his glass. 'He would have us believe they are in love.'

Queen Raie's eyes widened and she glanced once more at the door from where Legolas left before standing beside her husband. 'What have you told him?'

'Nothing that should alarm you, my dear.' The king easily replied.

'That is not a sufficient answer for me, you know this.'

'Would you have me say what I think about this woman he brought with him?' Thranduil asked, eyebrows rose at his wife.

'Perhaps.'

King Thranduil frowned before shaking his head. 'She is not a woman worthy of our son's title, esteem or love.'

'What would you do then if our son chooses to remain with her? Already he is protective, perhaps more than with any other woman he has been with.' Raie countered.

'Do you like her, Raie?' King Thranduil asked sharply.

The queen in turned made an elegant shrug. 'I would not know what to think of her, except that she reeked of Orc blood. She has beauty, perhaps, if one looks at her deeply enough.'

'I would have thought Legolas would have better taste.' Thranduil replied loftily.

Queen Raie sighed, knowing full well that this Ranger had brought out the meanness of both their characters and as much as she doubted the girl, she respected her son.

'Perhaps we are acting to hastily. This Juliana, was it, may yet improve. We shall see in the feast tonight.' She turned to leave to make preparations but Thranduil's hand on her arm detained her.

'What shall we do if she does not rise in favor, my love?'

Hardness came over Queen Raie's sapphire eyes. 'I shall trust whatever method you deem worthy for her my lord.' Was all she said before leaving the room.

A/N: I am very sorry for the long update..hopefully things will let up soon...!


	5. Chapter 4: A Maiden worthy of a Prince

Chapter 4

A Maiden worthy of a Prince

Juliana rested her head against the rim of the tub, leaning back and trying to relax after the long battle and the tension she had felt since entering Mirkwood. However, it was very hard to relax when half a dozen or so Elves were intent in helping her bathe, with several trying to scrub her feet clean or straighten out her hair or pour more warm water in the tub for her. What's more when Lady Sabine, who seemed such an efficient lady had immediately ordered a warm bath and clothes for feasting for her without blinking twice and was now watching Juliana with renewed interest.

Juliana tried self-consciously, to cover herself with her arms, but Lady Sabine's servants seemed keen to follow their mistress' orders and were insistent in scrubbing every inch of skin they could grab. Lady Sabine meanwhile seemed to ignore Juliana's attempts and was bustling about the room that Juliana had been escorted to, half ordering people about, half chatting with Juliana on the tub. It was amazing that she could do both and with such enthusiasm, that Juliana wondered if she really was an Elf with these displays of openness.

When Juliana was washed and cleaned with lavender-smelling soap, another Elf servant came with a fresh bucket of water and with the help of two other Elves, rinsed Juliana thoroughly that she sputtered helplessly when Lady Sabine asked her a question.

'What color is your favorite, Juliana?"

'I'm sorry!' Juliana cried coughing as with another blink of an eye more Elves were wrapping her up in fluffy white towels as she stood on the tub. 'What did you say?'

'I asked what color is your favorite,' Lady Sabine replied patiently, smiling again so serenely that made Juliana feel like a slow-witted child. 'I would like to find out which one you like on your gowns.' Juliana ignored the blush that was threatening to erupt at her cheeks, willing herself not to tell Sabine she did not like wearing gowns if she could help it, in order not to appear ungrateful and impolite. So she decided to compromise and dodge the question.

'I prefer black with my clothes.' Juliana whispered, as the Elves pulled her out of the tub and dressed her in a floor length dress robe, wrapping her dark hair in yet another towel. 'It saves a lot of time and is quite repellent to dirt.'

Sabine cocked her head, her amber eyes now twinkling merrily. 'I've always thought that black was a somber color; I've never really appreciated it until you've described it like that.'

Juliana was silent at this statement, not knowing if she would have to take it as a compliment or an insult and compromised by biting her lip.

Lady Sabine reached for her hands. 'I like you so much already; I hope we can be great friends. Legolas doesn't say much whenever he has a new woman and I find it strange that I know so much about you.'

'Funny,' Juliana could not help replying dryly for this woman seemed to release the defensiveness in her. 'I could not say the same about you, my lady.'

Instead of replying in kind, Lady Sabine laughed, a nice tinkling laugh that seemed as if Juliana had said a highly amusing joke.

'Oh you are so different from those other pampered Elven-ladies Legolas used to fancy! Of course, I would never say anything to him, he has this dreadful temper, but I believe I like you best out of all of them!" Sabine concluded this with a clap of delight as Juliana was pulled to sit in front of a bureau so Sabine could straighten out the tangles in Juliana's hair.

Juliana, herself, could not find a thing to answer to Sabine's words, not sure if the Lady was trying to provoke her, or if Sabine was really that frank. Still, Juliana could not help notice that Sabine was an extraordinary beauty, even for Elves. The only other Elves Juliana could compare Sabine's fair complexion, almost gold eyes and flaming red hair was that of Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien and Lady Arwen of Rivendell, now Queen of Gondor.

Juliana became silent as Sabine continued to talk, saying different things like how wonderful it was that after all those years of fighting Sauron, Mirkwood would have a feasting season where everything would be positively merry and grand without the shadow of danger upon the kingdom.

'I believe everyone in the court is beside themselves at the thought that we can actually have a ball without the guests wearing weapons underneath their gowns and tunics!' the lady gushed at Juliana. She continued to say that this feasting season was worth placing in the kingdom annals for it will also be the first feasting season after the attack on Mirkwood.

'It is quite a relief and a blessing that Eru gave the Elves another chance to live another day. It was rather difficult with the war bearing down upon us and the months were spent fighting off the spiders and the Orcs that threatened our borders.' Sabine added, her voice more serious now as she lifted locks of hair from Juliana's head, trying to find a way to fix it. 'I still have a hard time believing the spawn of Morgoth is no longer plaguing Arda. It had been a long time since we had peace.'

Juliana, watching Sabine through the mirror, knew the lady was speaking seriously and she, being a person who knew about pain and suffering nodded.

'It is a relief.' She whispered.

Sabine gave a soft smile now, making her even more beautiful in Juliana's opinion before standing up and demanding a brush from one of her servants.

'You still have not told me what color you liked on your gowns. I cannot have you wearing black at this welcome feast. King Thranduil as well as the whole court will think ill of you!'

Lady Sabine did not know that those few words made Juliana more somber than the talk of war earlier and she relapsed to a silence that the former She-elf had to ask if she was all right. Before Juliana could reply however, a knock came at the door of which room they occupied and Legolas stuck his head in.

'How are you faring?' he asked, a smile alight his face but Juliana noticed it was not as enthusiastic as it was when they first entered his kingdom.

Sabine smiled and stood from where she sat behind Juliana fixing her hair. 'I was just asking Juliana what color she liked on her gowns and she has not answered me yet. Perhaps you could shed some light?'

Legolas glanced Juliana's face first before smiling brightly at Sabine. 'Now that you mentioned that, Naneth ambushed me on the way here, demanding me to fetch you since you have rudely interrupted her creative session. She says she has the gowns you have made her look for and says to hurry.'

Sabine laughed, completely forgetting Juliana's presence, (in the Ranger's opinion) and quickly left the room, all her servants following her out, leaving only Juliana sitting in front of the bureau and Legolas inside.

Juliana was silent as she raked her fingers through her hair, focusing her attention on her reflection rather than at Legolas who was watching her intently, the ghost of a smile still on his face.

'I'm sorry I did not answer Lady Sabine,' Juliana said hurriedly after a few minutes of silence. 'I did not want to tell her I did not wear gowns in order not to appear ungrateful and rude. I was just thinking of what to answer her when you came in.'

To Legolas' surprise, Juliana bowed her head as if she was ashamed and she avoided his gaze now. He approached her and sat on the chair where Sabine previously sat.

'Since when have you been so apologetic?' he teased trying to peer at her face through her curtain of ebony locks.

'Since I know I have to change to get accepted here,' Juliana whispered so softy it was almost inaudible.

But Legolas heard and he could not help feel a pang of hurt at Juliana's implication. 'Nithiel, ' he whispered tenderly, reaching for her hand. 'What has made you think that?"

Juliana was silent for a while, choosing to not look at him before shrugging slightly. 'Let's just say I've noticed these things.' She continued, still in that soft tone. How could she tell him that at the moment she met with King Thranduil and Queen Raie, all she felt was that she was incompetent and unworthy? How could she tell him about the remarks Lady Sabine made about her, though she was sure were harmless enough, seemed to raise her feelings of inadequacies even more? How could she tell him that she had absolutely no idea how to act, sound and move like a lady of the court, much more a Princess of Mikwood, which was a title Legolas told her she would get after they get married? What was she supposed to do in front of all these sweet-smelling noblemen? Was she to tell them how exactly to craft a sword, or perhaps tracking techniques she learned as a Ranger? What was she to tell them when they ask her of music or arts, or anything that when Juliana was a Ranger, she considered as trifles and useless to survive in the wilderness? How was she to speak at all? She knew Sindarin, but was it enough to gain their favor? Would the Queen turn her nose up at her and the King embarrass her in situations that she could not possibly fathom? No, it was better to not go to this feast at all, when all she saw would result to her making a fool out of herself and embarrassing Legolas for choosing her.

Juliana turned away from Legolas now, extracting her hand from his grip and said, "I'm suddenly not feeling well,' she started to stand, but Legolas caught her hand and pulled her back down gently on her seat.

'Nithiel,' she heard him murmur gently and she risked peeking at him with anxious green eyes. Legolas on the other hand just gave that assuring half-smile of his and squeezed her hands. 'If it makes you feel better, I would rather not have this feast at all.'

'Why?' Juliana asked bitterly. 'So you can avoid getting embarrassed by me when I make a fool of myself?"

'No,' Legolas shook his head. 'I'd rather much spend the night with you, showing you around Mirkwood and avoiding persistent questions from persistent Elves. They are my kin, true, but they, like all families tend to get overbearing in certain moments. I am sure that this feast will be a perfect display of that." He smiled again at her. "How about we sneak away? We can go to the parts of the kingdom were you used to play as a child. No one will bother us there." He sounded so enticing that Juliana could not help a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Legolas asked his voice so full of shock that Juliana looked up at him and gave him a death glare.

"I am not!" Juliana sputtered helplessly, bringing a hand to her cheeks.

"Then what do you call that red tinge on your cheeks?" Legolas said with laughter in his voice.

"It's that damn bath water." Juliana reasoned, folding her arms and looking away angrily. "I knew it was too hot."

Legolas laughed now but did not answer. Instead he brought Juliana closer and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You will do spectacularly. And if you do not, I will not hold it against you in any manner. I fell in love with you for you, Nithiel, not because you could curtsy or dance like a courtier. Remember that, all right?"

Juliana, in a helpless attempt to stop her blushing merely scowled and said, "Sweet words from a princeling. I regret the day that I am prey to them."

Legolas, in reply to her words gave an uncharacteristic pout. 'I cannot believe you just said that, after all I have done for you.' His blue eyes widened in a childish plea that Juliana could not help gasping in shock.

When she saw he wasn't serious, her glare returned. However, instead of saying anything, folded her arms and refused to look at him. Even after Legolas attempted to get her attention, Juliana pointedly looked away. He was still trying to get her to meet his eyes when the doors opened and Lady Sabine entered followed by all her servants, all carrying a frock and gown each of different colors and designs.

"Look what I have!' Lady Sabine gushed, her golden eyes positively twinkling, gesturing at the dozen or so gowns her maids-in-waiting carried. 'I had to bribe Naneth to give these to me on such short notice. I made her give me as many as she could so you could pick!' she added with a beam towards Juliana. When Lady Sabine saw the tableau Legolas and Juliana were sharing, her beam became a small smile of amusement.

'I'm not interrupting anything am I?' she asked with laughter in her voice. Legolas laughed heartily when Juliana frowned once more and ignored his eyes.

'Stubborn wench,' he muttered under his breath, but Juliana heard him. With eyes all aflame, she aimed a punch towards her intended but Legolas was quicker. He ducked the fist and with quick movements, Legolas pecked Juliana on the cheek.

'I'll pick your frock for tonight so that you can have a bit of rest. Penance for offending you,' he added at Juliana's glare. 'Valar knows how long Elvish women get when it comes to dressing up.' He gave her one final grin before moving over to Sabine, who still had that grin on her face that Juliana just wanted to run over to her and skewer her whole with Delenthelis.

She did not do that however, but allowed the other Elf maids to usher her back towards the bureau so they could dry out her hair. Biting off a sigh, she glanced at Legolas after he picked a gown for her and before he left to change himself and this time the smile on Legolas' face was anything but mischievous. It was that smile that seemed to be only for her and it was the smile that Juliana knew she could sincerely return. She did.

XOXOXOX

Legolas left that room where Juliana was being attended to, or perhaps in Juliana-speak, 'tortured alive' and was taking his leisure time back to his own apartments when a voice down the hall interrupted him in his tracks.

'It is true that the Great Prince has returned!!'

Legolas was already smiling when he turned to greet his friend. 'Lòmion,' His eyes were sparkling as one of Mirkwood's generals and Legolas friend since infancy came bounding from the other end of the corridor. Lòmion was probably a few of the people that Legolas actually missed during his travels. He had missed talking to him. Unlike other elves of the Court of Mirkwood, Lòmion carried his emotions openly, even on the brink that the other courtiers have named him rash and possibly dangerous. But he was a brilliant military strategist and despite his laid-back manner and easy air, he was formidable in the battlefield and Legolas considered the young general like a brother to him.

General Lòmion gave him a brief hug, an intimate gesture Legolas was not sure he would have done (He had been away from home for a time). 'You look well, as usual.' Lòmion said, with seemed to be good humored exasperation. 'As if I would expect Prince Legolas to by anything but.'

Shaking his head, Legolas gave a little chuckle. 'You have not changed dear friend.'

Lòmion seemed genuinely surprised at his words. 'But you have! Perhaps your journey with those mortals and lesser beings made you grow a heart.'

At the mention of the Fellowship, Legolas' blue eyes darkened. 'I have grown some in my travels, Lòmion. It would please you to know that I have actually learned to grow a brain and make a heart.' His words were spoken with a light tone but his eyes were smoldering a warning.

Lòmion nodded understandably. 'I am happy for you, my friend.' And just like that, the two friends reached an understanding.

Throwing an arm warmly over Legolas' shoulders, (a gesture that was very unElf-like) and gestured towards the rick tapestries that hung over the walls of the Cave Palace. 'So, I have heard that you have postponed your homecoming for a very special reason.' whispered Lòmion conspiratorially. 'Why don't you spare me all the washed out stories and tell me the exact reason?'

Legolas rolled his eyes. 'And from just where did you learn a ridiculous story such as that?'

Eredhel shrugged. 'You have not been back home for a few minutes and the gossip mongers were already hard at work. The ladies of the court are back to their little routine of vying for your attention. So blame me if I want to see your elleths fidget with worry that you brought a replacement for them.'

Legolas was silent and Lòmion gave a characteristic fake mortified gasp. 'You have brought a woman?!' His voice was loud enough to draw the attention of a few courtiers at the corridors where the two walked.

'I know I should not have to tell you to keep your voice down,' Legolas warned and Lòmion merely shook his head in laughter.

'You have,' the general said in a satisfied tone. 'When can I meet her?'

'What makes you so sure there is a 'she'?' Legolas smoothly countered.

'Ah,' Lòmion said knowingly. 'You want to keep her a surprise I see. She must be really beautiful, that you won't even share her with me.'

Those words, which would not offend Legolas before, (he knew he had a fair amount of lovers in the past, he could not deny it) made Legolas flinch and his eyes grow dark once more.

'Juliana is mine and no others.' He whispered and Lòmion looked at him now with genuine wonder. But the severity in his eyes became a twinkle almost immediately as he squeezed Legolas armed companionably.

'All right, I will see for tonight.' Lòmion said and he dropped the subject. Releasing Legolas' shoulders he stretched. Dressed in a simple tunic and bearing that grin, Lòmion barely resembled a general. Nevertheless he stretched, extending his long arms over his head, and giving an exaggerated yawn.

'It is good that we can finally have peace now.' Lòmion said seriously now. He turned towards Legolas who was thoughtfully looking outside the large paned windows. 'This feast is the first for the year here in the courts, did you know that? The King didn't want to host a feast here in the palace without you.'

There was a tone with the way Lòmion said this that hinted a subject that was much discussed between them and very much a private topic. Legolas, with great effort, nodded. 'So I have been told.'

The silence stretched for a bit before Lòmion yawned again. 'I believe I'll go and get dressed,' he said with a grin towards Legolas. 'Now that you're back and all the ladies are after you, I'll make sure to do my brotherly duty and keep them away from you when they start haggling over your body parts.'

Legolas rolled his eyes now, all seriousness gone from his face. ' And I will do the same, as I figured you will be flocked with your own little herd of court ladies.'

Lòmion waved a finger at his direction. 'You won't be as free as me if my guess if correct. Unless your little lady secret is just a figment of your imagination, as you often come up with them.' A teasing smile flitted about his lips which Legolas returned.

'Care to challenge that?'

Lòmion paused in his way back to his own apartments. 'You have indeed changed much if you are the first to start are little bets.' He laughed lightly. 'How much are we willing to pay here?'

Legolas folded his arms now and a dark glint twinkled in his blue eyes. 'Oh, the usual, with steeper prices of course.'

Lòmion shook his head in amusement. 'Some things never change.'

'Some things do.' Legolas answered just as quickly. 'So are we up to the bet?'

Lòmion nodded. 'I am not about to let this bit of fun escape me. Not now that I can have some decent fun.' He extended his hand and Legolas shook it.

'This shall be good.'


End file.
